


Predetermine Your Sin

by crybb8



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:39:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8592694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crybb8/pseuds/crybb8
Summary: Drawn to the impossibly white light that shone before him, he was entranced, and he was obsessed.





	1. The Start of Something Wonderful

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea I've been toying with for some time. Anyway, as always I hope you enjoy!  
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. Please let me know what you think! <3

General Hux had known about the girl, he like many on the Finalizer had caught glimpses of her. It was usually just a brief flash of white as she rounded a corner or the melodic hum of her voice as she spoke to someone.

Her place within the First Order was a mystery, she was gifted with the Force much like Kylo Ren. However, she was not apart of the Knights of Ren. Her “gifts” so to speak had more to do with foresight and mysticism and less to do with brute force.

One thing that Hux noticed was that mention of the girl made Kylo Ren tense. It was a slight shift in body language from the knight but Hux always took note. If they were siblings, she was the favored child in Snoke’s eyes. It seemed as if she could do no wrong. Her predilections trumped Kylo Ren’s. She had become the checks and balance system that Hux so craved to curb Ren’s highjacking of his carefully laid plans.

She was known as Bilal, it was simple, Hux liked the way the name felt in his mouth. The ‘ah’ sound of the a between the two ls was enjoyable. Bee-laal. He practiced saying it in hopes that someday he would be able to say it aloud, to her.

Bilal was hidden away on the Finalizer, her location was known to only Kylo Ren and the other knights. Hux was above asking Ren where she was and even if he became desperate enough to ask where she was, he knew that Kylo Ren would never tell him. Hux had made it a personal quest to find Bilal. On his off time, he spent hours flipping through security streams looking for those glimpses of white silk floating through the halls.

Fortunately for Hux, Bilal had grown weary of her gilded cage and began to wander out.

He would bide his time.

Kylo Ren was displeased with this development in Bilal’s actions. He wanted her to stay out of sight where she would be safe. Snoke did nothing to deter her movements outside of her home and this frustrated the dark headed man immensely.

The knight had gone to her quarters to speak with her in an effort to convince her that her constant trips outside of her apartments were dangerous.

She sat on her bed combing through her silvery locks staring intently at Ren as he spoke to her.

“It’s dangerous for you to continue to leave your quarters.”

“You’re never far from me,” she stated softly as she began separating her hair into thirds beginning to braid it.

“There are times where I am not on the ship to protect you. You are fully aware of my training with Supreme Leader.”

She nodded in understanding, a soft sigh leaving her lips. “I am tired of being so restricted. I am either meditating with the Knights and yourself or meeting with Supreme Leader. I wish to do more outside of these walls.”

“I understand,” he stated, almost distracted by the girl braiding her hair. He watched as her fingers worked the strands of hair into place forming the long plait that would trail down her back and past her thighs.

Bilal was adept at manipulating the moods of those around her, Kylo could feel her now dancing around the edge of his subconscious. She was dangerously innocuous, seemingly delicate, but he had seen her kill once and that had been enough. She would be a formidable adversary if she ever decided to turn on him. He respected this in her but was not beyond telling her what to do.

“Is it possible to reach a compromise,” she looked at him sharply now.

He said nothing, instead waiting for her to continue.

“I get two hours a day outside of my rooms, supervised by you or another knight.”

Two hours was reasonable, he would be ridiculous to decline the request and he knew if he did she would go to Supreme Leader with her grievances. She had the older man wrapped around her finger.

“Fine.”

A fleetingly impish smile spread across her lips and was gone before he could blink.

“Thank you Kylo.”

Bilal had taken a liking to Kylo Ren and it had made the man uncomfortable. He found himself unaccustomed to someone not addressing him as an authority figure but with kindness. Her Force signature always felt like the soft brush of warmth from morning sunlight. It made him uneasy.

She turned away from him now signaling she would like him to go, but he lingered. He allowed his eyes to wander down the curve of her neck and followed the long braid that trailed down her straight back. He surmised that she would have been a dancer in another life. It was odd that such a graceful creature could be a tool for the First Order.

Sensing that he had not left yet Bilal set her gaze on him, skimming her mind over his, feeling for any pertinent emotions.

 

_Can I help with anything?_

 

“No,” he answered aloud to her question.

A flutter of eyelashes from her as recognition and a knowing smile as she looked away from him again.

Kylo left Bilal’s quarters to return to the bridge searching for a distraction. He found himself often yearning to let her in, as strong as he was he still fell prey to her charms. However, he always kept her firmly at arm’s length even while meditating with her.

General Hux watched Commander Ren’s reentrance onto the bridge from the safety of his office. Quickly he took note of the direction and hallways from which the black-clad man had come from. Giddiness, which he quickly stamped down, he was that much closer to finding Bilal’s location. Ren had come from the eastern quadrant of the ship, far away from most living spaces which were situated in the northwestern portion of the Finalizer.

He smirked to himself.

He cleared his mind of the image he had created of Bilal and went back to the myriad of reports on his datapad. Things were progressing quickly, but he would not allow his excitement to interfere with his plans.

He hummed in satisfaction as news of a new territory popped up on his datafeed.


	2. Manipulate

Hux watched as a figure drenched in white began to form, a woman with her back to him and a red headed toddler on her hip. The child cooed at him and the woman turned to see him. A warm smile on her face.

 

_Bilal_

 

Her figure showed that she was with child.

 

He stood frozen, blinking, this was not real.

 

 _It couldn't be_.

 

“Emperor,” it glided off her tongue as she went to kiss his cheek.

 

The warmth of her skin was tangible as he squeezed her arm.

 

“Papa,” the boy spoke wanting a kiss too. Hux gladly took the child from Bilal and kissed the child proudly.

 

“Anluan,” he almost beamed.

 

Pride, honor, and something else stirred in him. Happiness? How long had it been since he had felt sincerely happy. He brushed the thought away and followed Bilal.

 

“You empire is ready for you,” she stated as she pulled back a curtain to reveal a sort of stage. Waiting past it was thousands upon thousands of eager faces waiting to see their Emperor Hux. He handed the boy back to Bilal and straightened himself. He walked out to deliver his speech he hadn't known he had prepared.

 

He began to speak with his usual conviction, the crowd cheered. It was intoxicating to hear the cheers and screams of his people. The high was full bodied and filled his chest pushing him forward into his speech with gusto. Bilal stood proudly beside him and the crowd roared upon seeing their Empire with his beautiful wife.

 

The faces and stage swirled together in a mix of colors. Blackness sucked him in and all he could hear was the gentle breath of the body next to him. He felt warmth embrace him, a soft brush of skin against his chest, and the tickle of hair against his cheek. He shifted into the warmth of the person next to him.

 

He breathed in the mix of vanilla and spice.

 

_Bilal_

 

_Dear Bilal_

 

He pulled her closer and tentatively ran his hand over the rounding of her womb. Excitement swelled in his chest.

 

He was emperor, the father of a male heir, with another child on the way!

 

Bilal stirred beside him, “Go back to sleep, you have a busy morning,” she mumbled into her pillow.

 

He shifted up onto his arm, looking at her in the dim light of their bedroom.

“No, I want to savor this moment with you.”

 

Her eyes glowed in the low light, drinking him in, she brushed her hand over his cheek and then rested it on his chest over his heart. Light glowed around the edges of her body like an aura.

 

“This could be yours.”

 

A voice from across the room drew Hux’s attention away from Bilal’s angelic form, “She only shows you what you want to see.” A young Ben Solo stood, staring pensively at Hux. He was dressed in Kylo Ren’s daily garb, but it was many sizes too big and the boy was swimming in man’s robes.

 

“She won’t show you what is true,” the boy spoke boldly.

 

It was if Bilal could not hear the young boy who now stood at the foot of the bed, she smiled sleepily back at Hux. Hux stared at the young Solo and then to the woman in his bed, thick sooty lashes fluttered back at him.

 

“You just have to find me Armitage,” she hummed.

 

He awoke to an empty bed, no sign of Bilal or Kylo Ren. He clutched the pillow next to him and inhaled searching for what he had hoped would be Bilal’s scent.

 

_Nothing._

 

He followed his usual morning routine.

 

Tea with breakfast after his shower, the tea cup shook in his hand. He was unaccustomed to being shaken by a dream, but found his mind swirling. He dressed with his usual brevity, then read over his morning reports hoping to push Bilal from his mind. He pulled on his favorite great coat and departed for the bridge.

 

He would arrive precisely on time.

 

Kylo Ren noted a shift in General Hux’s mood, he managed his typical sharpness, but there was an underlying tone of something else. He could see the slight uncertainty in Hux’s actions. Hux was wondering if this might possibly be a dream.

 

Ren softly brushed the General’s mind.

 

**Bilal**

 

He narrowed his eyes behind his visor. She had been meddling in Hux’s subconscious and had clearly kicked up some sort of emotion within him.

 

This would not do.

 

Without a word Kylo Ren departed the bridge and headed towards Bilal’s apartments. Anger bubbled under his skin the closer and closer he got to Bilal.

 

She was waiting for him, having sensed his shift in mood from the other side of the ship.

 

“Hello Kyl-

 

“Do you know what you're doing? The General cannot be weakened by idealistic fantasies you plant in his mind,” Kylo hissed.

 

“Clearly he can,” she stated simply.

 

Kylo took a step towards Bilal threateningly.

 

“If he can be swayed so simply by the promise of an empire and children, then the First Order has other things to worry about.”

 

He wanted to choke her, wanted to wrap his hand around her little throat and squeeze.

 

“What would Supreme Leader think if he knew his golden General could be shaken by a simple dream. Hmm? Or that his prized Knight was arguing with a woman over a fever dream.”

 

His hand was up and she was dragged to his palm. Heat coursed through him as he directed all of his anger into his palm and fingers. He clenched, relishing in the feeling of her pulse hammering wildly against his skin.

 

She choked, letting out a strangled cry from her throat.

 

Bilal’s eyes flashed a brilliant yellow. Her pristinely curated fawn like demeanor crumbled away as anger flashed through her. She dug her nails sharply into Kylo’s wrist and matched his force.

 

“Let go,” it was growled.

 

He smirked down at her, “how does it feel to be evenly matched? You may have the other Knights and Supreme Leader fooled but I am wholly aware of your capabilities.”

 

Her pretty features contorted into an angry mask, “The General is foolish as are you,” she snapped.

 

Blood began to pool around her nails, but Kylo was not concerned.

 

“You’re a simple indigo child who plays parlor tricks,” he pushed her down onto the floor. Her chest heaved as her lungs filled with air, she opened her mouth to say something but Ren quickly cut her off, “It’s easy to play on the folly of man, you should challenge yourself.”

 

Bilal’s eyes were still the luminous yellow that had flashed before Kylo when he had choked her. She said nothing from her spot on the floor and began to stand. Kylo tensed waiting for an attack but she did nothing.

 

“You should leave, I must speak with Supreme Leader,” she murmured as she turned from him.

 

He had wanted more of a fight from Bilal, not four crescent shaped wounds on his wrist. He wanted bruises and scars that showed who she really was. He wouldn’t test the limit of her anger now, but he planned to later. He wanted to see more, to truly bare witness to her powers. Her simple manipulations of reality and emotions were not impressive to him.

 

Bilal waited till Ren’s Force signature was far away from her before an angry sob shook through her. She was angry that she had allowed herself to react to Kylo Ren. Her serene shell had been cracked.

 

His words annoyed her.

 

Her cheeks were flush with her irritation and her mind swam with how to handle Kylo Ren. She would wait it out and pull back from venturing into General Hux’s dreams. She had moved too hastily, had been too eager to entertain Hux’s fantasies. She would behave and patiently wait for Kylo Ren’s gaze to shift to something else.

 

Bilal washed her face and redressed in something with a high collar to disguise the now forming bruises on her neck. She would not speak of her interaction with Kylo to Snoke. A vision had come to her earlier that day that she found troubling and wished to speak to the older man about it.

 

She had felt something stir within the Force, something was beginning to awaken and had begun to make her anxious. An uncertainty that could possibly thwart the plans that Supreme Leader and the First Order were laying down.

  
_An awakening_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheesy ending, sorry guys.  
> Thanks for the Kudos so far! <3


End file.
